breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Caballo Sin Nombre
n Nombre |image = BB_302_S.jpg |season = 3 |episode = 2 |runtime = 47 minutes |airdate = March 28, 2010 |writer = Peter Gould |director = Adam Bernstein |previous = |next = |synopsis = As tension increases among the Whites, Walt takes drastic action to bring his family back together. With Saul's help, Jesse makes an unexpected investment. |viewers = 1.55 million }} "Caballo Sin Nombre" is the second episode of the third season of Breaking Bad and the twenty-second episode altogether. Summary Teaser Walter White drives to work, singing along to the song "A Horse with No Name." He's pulled over by a policeman, who writes Walt a ticket for driving with a cracked windshield. Walt tries to explain that the car was damaged by debris raining down from the Wayfarer 515 collision, but to no avail. "Hellfire rained down on my house!" Walt screams, "there were body parts strewn everywhere", ignoring the officer's instructions to calm down. Moments later, a pepper-sprayed Walt is thrust into the patrol car, eyes bulging red and streaming. Act I Over at the DEA, Hank Schrader speculates to his team that the truck explosion at the border was "high-end cartel work." They need to find out what motivated this rare north-of-the-border strike. As he's finishing up, he receives a call from the local police department. Jesse Pinkman notices a "For Sale" sign in front of his aunt's old house. Stopping to take a closer look, he runs into his father, who describes the extensive improvements they've made, but demurs at giving Jesse a tour. "I could come by sometime for dinner or something," Jesse says. "Yeah. Sometime," his dad replies unenthused. A hurt Jesse, once again disappointed, leaves in a huff. At the police station, a red-faced Walt apologizes to the officer who arrested him and is released to Hank. "She's divorcing me," Walt tells Hank. "She doesn't want me to see the kids." Saul Goodman visits Walt at his apartment. "It's a disaster," Walt says, revealing that Skyler White knows about his meth-making. Saul convinces him all will be fine. For her it'll be a disaster too, Saul replies. "Paging Dr. Phil," he laughs. "'My daddy's a drug dealer and my mommy turned him in.'" The feds would confiscate the house, explains Saul. Her brother-in-law would be finished, with a drug dealer right under his nose. So not to worry as, "She's bluffing." Walt tells Saul that isn't the point, and that the problem is he has lost his family, all he cares about. Saul hints that he will soon see things in a different light, as there are 'other fish in the sea' - many a girl from Thailand, the Czech Republic... — and new drug opportunities. But Walt is no longer interested in cooking meth. "I can't be the bad guy," Walt responds. After leaving Walt's, Saul calls Mike Ehrmantraut — the private investigator who cleaned up Jesse's apartment following Jane Margolis's overdose ("ABQ"). "We may have a wife problem," Saul says. "I need eyes on it." Act II At home, over dinner with Hank and Marie Schrader, Walter White Jr. understandably accuses Skyler of preventing Walt from seeing him. His dad arrived late to school that day, his eyes red "like he's been crying," Walt Jr. says, exasperated. "Why do you gotta be such a bitch?" "Keeping Walt from the kids?" Hank asks Skyler after her son storms off. "It's none of your business," she foolishly replies. Later, as they leave, Hank tells Marie he suspects Walt had an affair. "It feels like something more," says Marie, "...had it been an affair, Skyler would have confided in me by now." Jesse visits Saul, who hands over the money he's been holding for Jesse since Jesse went into rehab, then complains about Walt forsaking his new profession. "It's like Michelangelo won't paint," Saul says. "You wouldn't talk to him, would you?" Saul asks. Jesse has other ideas: "You want a job?", he offers Saul. The Cousins visit Hector Salamanca, who has been sent to a retirement home after Tuco's death. One slowly draws his fingers across a Ouija board while the other records the letters that prompt Hector to ring his bell. Slowly, the three men spell out a name: WALTER WHITE. Act III At Beneke Fabricators, Skyler challenges Ted Beneke about cooking the books again, and once again refuses to sign off on them. "What if your kids found out?" she asks. How would he explain it? Ted says that he hopes they'd understand that his intentions were honorable. He did it for their sake, and only attempting to keep his head above water. Skyler ponders his answer in silence. Walter Jr. shows up at Walt's apartment with a packed bag. Though pleased to see him, Walt calls Skyler and arranges to drive him home. His mother has her reasons for the current arrangement, Walt tells his dejected son. Saul meets with Jesse's parents and their lawyer about purchasing the house on behalf of an unnamed client. Their price: $875,000. Saul stuns them with his counteroffer: $400,000 cash. As they're about to leave, insulted at the low offer... "I just thought some allowance was in order once I heard about the meth lab," he says, noting they feloniously neglected to mention this in their disclosure statement. Jesse's parents and lawyer are stunned, realizing that they are essentially being blackmailed. He threatens to encumber the property with a lawsuit if they don't capitulate. Walt arrives home with Walter, Jr. — and a family-sized take-out pizza — but Skyler won't let him enter. "What example are we setting if we can't even sit down for a family dinner," pleads Walt. When Skyler shuts the door in his face, in a huff Walt hurls the pizza onto the roof and drives away. Act IV The next morning finds Walt face-down on the floor in his underwear amid popcorn and empty beer bottles as he wakes to Skyler complaining on his answering machine about the pizza on her roof. If he doesn't control himself, she threatens, "I will get a restraining order." Jesse's parents are moving the last of their things out of the house when they spot his car pulling up. "Oh God, this is all we need," his dad mutters. Jesse walks towards the house, ignoring his parents' protests. They insist he has to leave — the new owners are on their way. "Where do you think you're going?" his mom asks. "Inside. I bought the place," Jesse replies to his stunned parents, holding up the keys as proof. He enters the house, shoots back a sadly defiant look then shuts the door in their faces without another word. His parents look at each other, flabbergasted... Mike, at the behest of Saul, installs surveillance equipment in the rear of Walt's house. Walt arrives, his car loaded with belongings, but finds that Skyler has changed the locks. Mike hears Walt banging on the door and retreats unseen. Seeing Walt break in through a crawl space, Mike heads back to his car. Outside, a car pulls up in front of the White residence. Mike watches the Cousins step out of the car and, with a large mirror-polished silver axe in hand, enter the house. Walt showers, humming the same melody as before, unaware of the two men moving toward him. In his car, Mike makes a phone call. "There's something he should know about," he tells Victor, Gustavo Fring's subordinate, who relays the message. The Cousins sit on Walt's bed, axe ready to strike resting across one's lap, waiting for Walt to get out of the shower. The other picks up the teddy bear eyeball in Walt's open suitcase, glares at it questioningly, then tosses it back. The other receives a text message, a single word: "POLLOS." He shows the other the text and the two exchange a look. When Walt emerges from the shower, the men have vanished. Walt immediately notices the misplaced eyeball and suspects he's not alone. He looks around the room, then down the empty hallway, but he is alone. Official Photos Episode-2-Walter-WalterJr-760.jpg Episode-2-Saul-Jesse-760.jpg Episode-2-Jesse-760.jpg Episode-2-Cousins-760.jpg Episode-2-Walter-760.jpg Trivia *"Caballo sin Nombre" is Spanish for "A Horse With No Name," the song that Walter is singing along with during the Teaser, as well as singing in the shower near the episode's end. **The word caballo/horse is also the slang word for heroin/smack, in both languages. *The shot in which Bryan Cranston throws the pizza on the roof of the house was done in one take, with no special effects. Cranston was unable to replicate this accuracy in any subsequent takes. **To make the throw possible, the pizza has not been pre-sliced, which is not the norm for pizza delivery in US. In episode of season 4, Badger buys pizzas from the same pizzeria (Venezia's Pizzeria). Jesse does not understand why the pizza is not pre-sliced and Badger explains that it is the "gimmick" of this pizzeria: pizzas are not pre-sliced to save customers money. Jesse rightly notes that these savings are ridiculous. *The Pinkmans' vehicle has three stickers on the rear window, a "Mom," "Dad," and "Jake" sticker. No sticker is on the vehicle for "Jesse", which indicates that the Pinkmans have disowned Jesse. **This is the final episode in which Jesse's parents appear in for the rest of the series. It is likely that Jesse's blackmailing of them to gain his house back, thus costing them hundreds of thousands of dollars, was the final straw in their relationship, and they have thus cut off all contact with their son permanently. **Jesse's parents reappear in after Jesse is freed from months of captivity at the White Supremacist Compound. Despite their differences, the two appear to genuinely be glad to hear from him and urge Jesse to turn himself in for his own safety. *When Skyler is showing Ted Beneke specific examples of the Keller account’s inconsistencies, she points to them specifically with her left hand and her ring finger to indicate to Ted that she is separated. *Gus can be seen in the Laundromat with what appears to be blueprints, perhaps planning the Super Lab that Walter will work at later in the season. *There is a slight continuity error in this episode. Near the end of the episode, when Mike goes to Walt's house to install surveillance equipment, he clearly parks his blue Buick LeSabre just down the street perpendicular to Walt's house. But later on, when Walt opens the gate to the backyard of his house to try to get in, the camera pans out, and the Buick is not there anymore. It's possible Mike repositioned his car to not be noticed, but unlikely. *The patrol car which pulls Walt over is a 1998 Ford Crown Victoria. *Saul Goodman in his conversation with Walter mentions the Czech Republic. The Czech Republic becomes one of the primary international buyers of Blue Sky later in the series. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo Fring * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Tess Harper as Mrs. Pinkman * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca * Christopher Cousins as Ted Beneke * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Michael Bofshever as Mr. Pinkman * Dan Desmond as Mr. Gardiner * Luis Moncada and Daniel Moncada as The Cousins |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Kaija Roze Bales as Little Girl * J. Taylor as Cop |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Rodger Larance as Mall Shopper Filming Locations * The opening scene where Walt gets pulled over by the police and maced for his broken windshield was filmed just outside the production studios. As he gets pulled over you can see the water tower and the large warehouse studio buildings on the horizon.. The real GPS coordinates are (34.9874953,-106.6332388). This is the exact location, you can see the crack in the road under the police car, and the double fencepost 3 posts down from his car. Featured Music *'"A Horse With No Name"' by America (in Walt's car during the teaser, later sung by Walt in the shower) *'"Black Seas at the Crib"' by Tight Phantomz (playing in Walt Jr's headphones while he lies on his bed) *'"America the Beautiful"' by Pat Boone (playing in Saul's office) *'"Morning Sun"' by Ambros Seelos (playing at Casa Tranquila) *'"The Cousins"' by Dave Porter (while the cousins "talk" with Hector Salamanca) *'"Magic Arrow"' by Timber Timbre (while Mike plants bugs in the White Residence) Memorable Quotes de:Caballo Sin Nombre es:Caballo sin nombre Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes